


Rest

by Ael_tRlailiiu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ael_tRlailiiu/pseuds/Ael_tRlailiiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief bit of Underworld fluff for our babies who aren't sleeping enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

“Say what you like about the Underworld, the sunsets are good.” Mist crept through the streets as the red sky grew dark, and the night promised to be cold. Emma stood on the bottom step, looking up at the empty windows of their house, then at Killian. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“Love, your parents’ loft is stuffed to bursting. It’s only sensible to use the resources we have.”

“You’re right.” She waved aside the spell she had left on the place earlier, and they went in. “I just didn’t think our first night here was going to be… like this.” 

“When have we ever done things the usual way.”

“Point. Are you hungry?” Emma headed for the kitchen.

“Perhaps a bit.” Killian shadowed her.

“Been kind of a long day.” She flicked open cupboards and found them mostly empty. “I think we can make toast. Or rice. Or… cream of wheat? Ew.”

“It’ll do.”

She held up the offending box with a disbelieving look. “I knew living together would be an adventure. Don't tell me you like this stuff?”

“I’ve had worse.”

“Me, too, but at least chimera has flavor.” Memories reared out of nowhere, startling her—that first portal and all the rest of them, walking into Camelot, and the street outside Gold’s shop before that. Emma gripped the edge of the counter to suppress the shaking in her hands.

“What’s wrong?”

“I….” She looked down. “I’m tired. I think I’m just tired.”

“It’s been a long road, and not an easy one.” Killian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Perhaps we’d be better off getting some rest.”

“Yeah. The eternally bland menu can wait.” Emma cleared her throat and cursed the betraying prickle of tears. “Let's go upstairs and see what else is here.” She avoiding looking at the living room, at the battalion of toys lining the windows and counters. Whatever they meant, she wasn’t ready to think about.

Like the loft, everything upstairs lay covered in sheets, just waiting for… Whatever. They stripped those from the bedroom furniture and found clean linens in the closet. It should have been eerie and unnerving. Emma just found herself glad that they didn't have to trot out to the Underbrooke variety store to pick up the basics, though she did wonder why the dead had to brush their teeth. Full darkness had fallen by the time they got the place sorted out.

Emma sat on the bed and smoothed the sheets with an absent hand. Her eyes closed without meaning to. The bed creaked as Killian sat down next to her. She leaned against him, eyes still closed. He took hold of her hand and started massaging it, moved up to work his fingers into the painfully taut muscles of her forearm.

“M’gonna fall asleep,” she mumbled.

“Then do so.”

“With clothes on.”

“Uncomfortable, true.” Killian shifted away.

Emma made an incoherent sound of protest. “Just for a minute. Stay there.” They leaned against one another again in the silent house. Like an arch, Emma thought. “You know I missed you.” Without warning her throat closed up tight. Emma turned her head so her nose was in his hair. He felt real and ordinary, but she could not ignore the silence of his body. No breath, no heartbeat.

He seemed to sense her mood. “When this is all over, where ought we to go?”

“What?” She shook off some of her drowsiness. “Go? You want to go on vacation or something?”

“I think we’ve more than earned it.”

“Hawaii.” She twined her fingers through his. “We’ll get this figured out soon. Henry’s gonna tell us Hades’ weak spot, and Bob’s your uncle.”

“I certainly hope no additional relatives will put in an appearance at this point.”

“That’s not… never mind. Let's go to bed.” They undressed with untidy haste and slipped in between the cold sheets. Emma curled herself against Killian and tried to relax. For all the nights they had spent together in the past few months, this was a new thing, to have their own space. Even in this strange, cold shadow of a world, even with so much still to be solved, she found that she liked it. “I suppose it never warms up here.”

“I don’t believe Hades approves of creature comforts for any but his favorites.”

“Well, that sure as hell isn’t us. Damn it, every time I say ‘hell’ I feel like I’ve just made a really stupid joke.”

Killian chuckled. “I know. Tell me about this land you wish to visit.”

“I’ve never been. Just seen pictures, and Hawaii 5-O episodes. What about you? Anything you’d like to see?” she asked. When Killian hesitated, she nudged his ribs. “It’s okay.”

“I was just thinking—I’ve seen so very little of your world, I would hardly know where to begin selecting. Storybrooke, a bit of New York, and the points between.”

“True. Maybe that’s what we should do, then, is go to lots of places. Road trip? Or we could take the _Jolly Roger_. Just… sail around and see the world, just the two of us. It would take a really long time to get to Hawaii that way,” Emma added. “But you know what? We absolutely do deserve it.”

“Then tell me more,” he invited, and Emma talked about surfing and flowers and luaus until her eyelids felt heavy again, until the cold bed in that cold and comfortless world seemed a little warmer, and she fell asleep. 


End file.
